1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a technology for reducing current consumption by an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing electronic devices, such as smartphones, may receive information transmitted from another electronic device thereto through a server device or a base station device. Accordingly, electronic devices may be required to continuously maintain connections to the server device or the base station device and/or periodically notify the server device or the base station device that the electronic device operates normally.
For example, a conventional electronic device maintains a connection state related to an operation of a specific application by use of an application processor. However, because the application processor performs various functions of the electronic device, current consumption of the application processor is generally high. Therefore, the conventional electronic device must support high current consumption of the application processor in order to maintain a connection to the server device or the base station device and/or to periodically send a notification of the normal operation thereof (e.g., a notification for periodic scheduling event processing).